


eelg

by pocketmouse



Category: Slings & Arrows
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-01
Updated: 2011-08-01
Packaged: 2017-10-22 02:39:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 98
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/232828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pocketmouse/pseuds/pocketmouse





	eelg

Anna thinks she hears crying coming from Geoffrey's office. She goes to investigate, but before she can, Ellen catches her and pulls her aside.

"What's going on with Geoffrey? Is everything okay? He hasn't been looking at the reviews for _Faust_ again, has he?"

"No," Ellen says, pulling a box of cigarettes out of her pocket and steering them both towards the door. "Somebody sent him a youtube link to the pilot of Glee."

"Ah." She nabs one of the cigarettes from Ellen and together they step outside. Maybe Lou still has some alcohol in the props cabinet.


End file.
